


Forever and Always

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt dies in an accident and Blaine try’s every day to be brave for their daughter Nat, and just when he’s about to give up Kurt saves him in the most unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> i cried

The day Kurt was announced dead was the worst day of his life. He knew he could only cry for a little while, he didn’t want his daughter to see him so broken. Kurt wouldn’t want them to wallow in his death for long, he would want them living life. Blaine just didn’t know how to handle losing his soul mate and being a thirty year old widower. But Blaine would just take it day by day, and today was two weeks after his husband’s death and Nat’s fifth grade graduation. They adopted her when she was three and now she was heading into junior high. Blaine didn’t know what to do with himself. In a two months’ time he would have to take her shopping for new school clothes, not Kurt. He would have to wake up early and pack her lunch, not Kurt. He would have to comfort her first heart break, not Kurt. Everything Kurt wanted to do, everything they talked about when they were teens, Blaine had to do alone.

And now he sits with the rest of the parents in the small smelly gym to watch kids walk across stage to accept their diploma. Blaine tried to ignore all of the pity looks other parents were giving him but it was hard. Blaine smiled when he saw Nat stumble her way across the stage, she was wearing a ruffly blue dress that swished as she walked, she had picked it out with Kurt the day before his accident. It took a lot of arguing with her this morning to wear it, when Blaine said “he picked this out for you and just because he’s not with us doesn’t mean we have to forget about him. He wanted to see you at your graduation and he will; he’ll just have a different angle.”

When they got home Rachel stopped by to bring them dinner. She didn’t stay though since Blaine and Nat weren’t in a partying mood. They ate in silence. After dinner Blaine sent Nat to take a shower and get ready for bed. Blaine planned on taking Nat to see a movie tomorrow to help take her mind off of her Papa-less graduation. While Blaine cleaned up dinner he couldn’t help but shed a tear. Kurt said he’d be here; he teased him that he’d have to wipe up the mess of tears Blaine was going to cry at Nat’s graduation.

Blaine had just managed to wipe his tears away before Nat came bounding into the kitchen but she wasn’t stupid, she knew he was crying because of the redness that surrounded his eyes. Nat riffled through the pantry for cookies while Blaine poured them milk. They shared the cookies and milk before heading to bed.

It took Nat about a half hour from first crawling into her bed to find her way to her dad’s bed. She climbed on top of the bed to find her father wrapped around a pillow and tears drying on his face. He must have just fallen asleep. She gently pulled the pillow from his clutches which woke him up. When Blaine saw it was Nat he opened his arms and waited for her to crawl under the covers besides him. It’s been a normal routine for them the past two weeks. Especially the first night Blaine couldn’t even step foot in their bedroom, he slept on the couch with Nat sleeping on his chest.

In the morning Blaine woke up first, Nat was lying next to him her face buried in Kurt’s pillow. He smiled at her before he climbed out of bed and went to make them breakfast. When he returned with plates full of food Nat was still asleep. He sat the tray down and slid into bed next to her. He pushed some of her hair off her forehead and leaned down to kiss her, when he pulled back up he was face to face with someone he thought he lost. Kurt was smiling down at Nat and didn’t seem to notice Blaine staring at him. Blaine was stunned but he couldn’t help the whisper “Kurt” to escape his mouth. Kurt’s head shot up and stared back at him.

“You can see me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine called into work the next day, he decided him and Nat needed a daddy day instead of just a movie when he got home from work. Plus it gave him time to figure out how the hell he just saw Kurt. It was noon now and Blaine was waiting for Nat to finish dressing so they could head out. He hasn’t seen Kurt since this morning and he’s a little bit thankful, maybe he isn’t going crazy.

After the movie Blaine took Nat to get ice cream, he managed to crack a joke which she laughed at very loud, it’s the first time since Kurt’s death that she’s laughed.

“It’s great to hear her laugh again.”

Blaine quickly pivoted in his chair to see Kurt behind him. Kurt smiled down at him then faded away. Blaine reached out to touch the spot where he had been standing.  
“Are you okay daddy?” Nat asked. He turned back around and nodded, speechless. This was impossible; there is no way Kurt had been there.

“Are you ready to leave Nat? We can go to the park or I can invite Jeremy over to play.”

“I haven’t seen Jeremy in a while!” Nat sounded excited as if she had forgotten for a moment, but then she glanced over at the third chair that occupied their table and her smile dropped. Blaine stood up, grabbed her hand and walked her out to the car.

Blaine called Rachel to see if Jeremy was busy. He was a year older than Nat but they fit well together. Jeremy was able to come by and soon Nat had a distraction. Blaine wandered into his room and shut the door behind him. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

“Kurt, if you can hear me please make an appearance.”

Blaine knew he was being stupid, he waited a few minutes but nothing happened.

“Kurt, it would be really nice to see you right now.”

Again nothing.

Blaine let a tear drip down his cheek, he tried to hold in his choked sobs but it was difficult. He wanted to give up, he wanted his Kurt back, but he had to think about Nat. What would happen to her if she lost both her dads in less than a month? He couldn’t leave her, he would never forgive himself and Kurt would never forgive him.

Blaine’s eyes flew open when he felt a whisper of a touch brush his cheek, it felt almost like a light breeze had pushed through the window. He turned his face to see Kurt lying next to him.

“Are you real?” Blaine asked.

“I’m an angel now, as crazy as it sounds when I was about to cross over they told me that my job was not done yet and I still needed to watch over you guys at least until I know you’ll be fine without me. But you weren’t supposed to be able to see me and now it’s making me job much harder.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ll have to leave soon.”

Blaine felt more tears drip down his cheek, he reached out, about to brush Kurt’s cheek.

“I don’t think you can touch me Blaine.” Kurt’s eyes held remorse and regret but Blaine didn’t listen, if he could see him maybe he could touch him. Blaine started to grow angry when his fingers fell through Kurt and onto the bed.

“This isn’t fair Kurt, you were taken from me be we got our chance to truly live. I miss you so much and my heart hurts.”

Blaine saw tears fall from Kurt’s eyes, “Blaine you have to learn how to live without me, if you don’t I can never cross over.”

“What happens if you don’t cross over?”

“I’ll be stuck wandering earth by myself forever.”

Kurt started to fade away, “I have to go Blaine, I’m sorry.”

Blaine jumped up and reached for Kurt but all his fingers found were air. He let Kurt’s words sink in and he became mroe angry, just when he thought he had Kurt back he was gone, it hurt more than losing him in the first place.  
Blaine marched into his closet and started pulling Kurt’s clothes from there hangers and onto the floors. Before he managed to empty the whole thing Rachel burst into the room.

“Blaine we are going out to dinner do you want to come?” Rachel stepped more into the room and finally saw the mess then she saw Blaine lying in a heap of Kurt’s shirts sobbing.

“Oh my god Blaine!” Rachel hit her knees and helped Blaine into a sitting position. She heard the kids run into the room at her exclamation and she quickly shot to her feet and shut the door. But before she got it fully closed Nat saw her dad in a mess of clothes and sorrow.

Rachel curled up next to Blaine and let him cry into her chest.

“I miss him Rachel.”

She threaded her hands in his hair, “I know Blainey I miss him too, it’s been so hard to wake up in the morning and not know what to wear.”

Blaine let out a laugh and started to rub at his eyes. “I need to move on though, not forget but just come to peace with it.”

Rachel nodded then hugged him again.

Rachel helped Blaine pack Kurt’s clothes into a couple boxes. He wasn't ready to part with them just yet so they stored them in the closet.

Dinner that night was a happy event, Blaine told Nat what happened and she understood. She also agreed that they needed to find peace with it and Blaine asked her when she got so smart.

Later that night, after they dropped Rachel and Jeremy off they sat together and went through old photos, laughing and crying.

“Remember when we first told we were going to get you an American Girl doll, you wouldn’t stop talking about it. Then we had to convince you not to bring it to school with you.”

“You didn’t want the other girls to get jealous.”

“We really just didn’t want you to lose or break the 100 dollar doll.”

Nat laughed and turned the page.

Blaine knew his heart would never be the same, but it would heal over time. Blaine also didn’t see Kurt again but when Kurt’s weeding ring that Blaine had hid away appeared on his dresser that night Blaine knew Kurt would be okay.


End file.
